<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Something Like Home by Podfixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931763">[Podfic] Something Like Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx'>Podfixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aboard the Ark, English Accent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Poignant, Soundcloud, The Great Flood Mesopotamia 3004BC, Unicorns, all the sexies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale, seasick and ashamed, sits in his cabin in the Ark feeling sorry for himself. Then he gets a knock at the door and guess who it is, come to make him feel better!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Something Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/indieninja92/gifts">indieninja92</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468860">Something Like Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/indieninja92/pseuds/indieninja92">indieninja92</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My humble thanks to indieninja92 for allowing me to podfic this fantastic tale.<br/>I've been a greedy, greedy girl, because I am already doing a big story from indieninga92 but it will be a little while before it is ready.  To get you primed and in the mood, here's a single-chapter story for your edification and delight.</p><p>This is placed in a time before Crawley became Crowley and as such, I had enormous difficulties remembering to make him 'Crawley', even when reading it!  I caught most of my errors as I was reading and half a dozen more as I was editing.  If you hear any stray Crowleys that are left, please let me know (together with a timestamp) and I'll do my best to edit them out!</p><p>Music: Mighty Oceans by Guy Farley, Daniel Corbin and Mike Austin<br/>Cover art: Noah's Ark by Edward Hicks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/something-like-home/s-CnWdcduSlpR">Something Like Home</a></p>
</div><iframe></iframe><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/something-like-home-music/s-BEVtwy5Adme">Something Like Home music Mighty Oceans</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>